wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo/Gallery
Images of Turbo and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph ''and the games ''Turbo Time and Sugar Rush. '' The Film turbo grafiti.jpg|Graffiti of Turbo King Candy and Sour Bill 17.JPG|King Candy jumping out of the curtains Wreck-It_Ralph_King_Candy_Silly.png|King Candy and Sour Bill at the opening race ceremony Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.21.56 PM.png|King Candy patting Sour Bill Kingcandyroster.png|King Candy's roster pose Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 8.33.31 PM.png|King Candy pulling out a coin after announcing the rules for the race King Candy 01.jpeg|King Candy tossing in his gold coin Screenshot 2013-08-23 at 9.58.44 PM.png|King Candy putting on gloves King Candy 2.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill see Vanellope at the opening race ceremony KingCandySourBillShock3.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill see Ralph covered in taffy KingCandySourBill1.jpg|King Candy witnessing the distruction Ralph caused King Candy and throne.png|King Candy on his throne Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 1.23.07 PM.png|King Candy approaches the cupcake-encased Ralph king candy.png|''You game jumped!? King Candy and Sour Bill 08.png|King Candy is tickled salmon. KingCandySourBillOreoGuard2.jpg|"Children of the Candy Corn?!" KingCandySourBillOreoGuard3.jpg|"That was your medal?" King Candy and Ralph 01.png|"Yes, you are." King Candy and Sour Bill 01.png|"Fun Dungeon... it's a play on words." Turbo 17.jpg|A flashback to Turbo's glory days in TurboTime. Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.05.46 PM.png|Turbo's Catchphrase TurboTwin1.png|Turbo and the TurboTwins. TurboTwins2.png|Turbo wins a trophy. Turbo jealous 01.png|Turbo becomes jealous of Roadblasters. Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.40.54 PM.png|Turbo inside Roadbasters Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.41.23 PM.png|Turbo crashes into a RoadBlasters Racer's car King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan 04.png|King Candy confronting Ralph and Vanellope King Candy with the security.png|King Candy, Wynnchel and Duncan searching for Ralph and Vanellope King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan 06.jpg|King Candy ordering Wynnchel and Duncan to find Vanellope. KingCandySourBillDistressed2.jpg|King Candy distressed that Wynnchel and Duncan couldn't find Vanellope. Code room.png|King Candy and Sour Bill entering the code room. Konami.code.jpg|King Candy with the Konami Code. KingCandySourBillCodeRoom1.jpg|Sour Bill secures King Candy with a licorice rope. KingCandySourBillCodeRoom3.jpg|King Candy is about to dive into the codes. King Candy code room.jpg|King Candy finds the medal in the Winner's Cup code box. King candy code.png|King Candy's code box. King Candy 03.jpg|The medal in KIng Candy's code King Candy.jpg|King Candy waving to Ralph Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.56.15 PM.png|''I'm about to beat the filling out of you!'' King candy with glasses.jpg|"You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, would you?" King Candy 08.png|"You hit a guy WITH glasses...that's well played." Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.00 PM.png|King Candy on the Random Race Roster. King Candy pleading with Ralph.jpeg|King Candy pleading with Ralph. King Candy talking to Ralph.jpg|Convincing Ralph. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-7556.jpg King Candy ripping Vanellopes code.png|King Candy deleting Vanellope's code. Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.56.13 PM.png|King Candy locking up Sugar Rush's memories. Screenshot 2013-08-23 at 9.32.27 PM.png|"Let the Random Roster Race commence!" King Candy ready to race.jpg|King Candy ready to race. Screenshot 2013-08-23 at 9.36.52 PM.png|King Candy reaching Sweet Seekers Screenshot 2013-08-23 at 9.37.33 PM.png|King Candy with Sweet Seekers Leaderboard.png|King Candy on the leaderboard king candy icon.jpg|King Candy on the Jumbotron Screenshot 2013-08-23 at 9.28.10 PM.png|King Candy on the race track King Candy shocked.png|King Candy shocked when he sees Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race kck.jpg|King Candy trying to reach Vanellope kck2.jpg|King Candy is about to drive into a closed road wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|GET OFF OF MY TRACK! Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.26 AM.png|Vanellope damaging King Candy's kart King Candy attacking Vanellope.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope, during the Random Roster Race Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.35.56 AM.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope on the Jumbotron cartoon head.png Screenshot_601.png Screenshot_602.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.37.34 AM.png|Vanellope's glitching making King Candy glitch. King Candy turning into Turbo.png|King Candy glitching into Turbo. unknown (1).png Screenshot_642.png Turbo Snapshot 01.png|Turbo fighting Vanellope. Turbo 6.png|Turbo glitching into 8bit. Turbo 2.png|Turbo glitching. Turbo 7.png|Turbo realizes his cover is blown. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.17.57 PM.png|Turbo panic's I got blown up.png|Turbo glitching. Screenshot_593.png Screenshot_680.png Screenshot_682.png Screenshot_684.png Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg.jpg|Turbo introduces himself to Vanellope. Minecraft head.png Twisted body.png|Turbo's body glitching into a distorted figure. Screenshot_693.png turbo greatest racer ever.png Pixlexia.png|Pixelated Turbo in his classic thumbs-up pose. Turbotastic.jpg|Turbo gives his classic thumbs-up pose to the viewer. Turbo_02 (1).png Screenshot_695.png 200px-KING.png|Turbo grinning evilly at Vanellope Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.21.49 PM.png|Turbo trying to ram Vanellope into a wall. blr_mkc65xe68A1rm830wo3_1280.png Missing.png|Turbo disappears in a frame. Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.23.01 PM.png|''End of the line, glitch.'' Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.52.09 AM.png|Vanellope glitching away from Turbo. glitch.png|Turbo glitching. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.52.17 AM.png|Turbo is about to bump into a wall. 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Turbo King Candy 18.png|Turbo is shocked to see a Cy-Bug. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9993.jpg|Turbo grinning evilly at Ralph huh.png K-23.png|Turbo as a Cy-Bug hybrid. Turbo 8.png|Turbo as a Cy-Bug hybrid Turbo in his Cy-Bug Form.png|Cy-Bug Turbo. Turbo Snapshot 03.png|Cy-Bug Turbo. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.14.42 PM.png|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo's plan. King Candy Cybug 01.jpg|"I should thank you, but it’d be more fun to kill you." King Candy Final.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo toys with Ralph. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.15.29 PM.png|Ralph vs Cy-Bug Turbo King Candy Cybug 02.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo tackles Ralph. Imnotthroughkingcandy.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo is about to carry Ralph. 200px-Letswatchherdie.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo forcing Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-bugs King Candy cybug 03.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to stop the other Cy-Bugs from flying into the diet cola beacon. Tumblr inline mm1wwbqvDP1qz4rgp.png|King Candy at a panel images (9).jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo being mesmerized by the diet cola beacon wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist his Cy-Bug programming CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise.jpg|The Cy-Bugs and Turbo fly to the diet cola beacon. Turbo death 01.png|"Going into the liaaaaight!" 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo being vaporized by the diet cola beacon Promotional Art K.C..png|Turbo as King Candy turbo 2.jpg TT2.jpeg|Turbo Tastic! king candy wallpaper|King Candy wallpaper Concept and Production Art King_Candy's_Kart.jpg|King Candy's Kart turbo early concept art.jpg|Turbo's early concept art KCSourBillStoryboard.jpg TurboConcepts.jpg|Original designs and concept art of Turbo. KCCastleConcept.png|Concept art of King Candy and the interior of the castle. KCGrandstand.jpg|Early art of King Candy's grandstand. KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. K.C.png King candy concept.png KCmaquette.jpg|King Candy maquette. turbo_ALL.jpg|Turbo models by Ryan Tottle. KC_01 copy.jpg|King Candy model by Chad Stubblefield. K.C. concept art.png Skittles3.jpg|King Candy and Skittles Y u so fat.png Bug turbo2.jpg|Early concept art of Turbo combined with a Cybug, by John Struan. Though instead of looking like King Candy, Turbo appears as himself, and his Cybug body has his colors instead of purple and orange. Bug turbo3.jpg|Ditto Bug turbo1.jpg|Ditto Disney_Villains_Delightfully_Evil_King_Candy_.jpg|King Candy appears in Disney Villains: Delightfully Evil - The Creation, The Inspiration, The Fascination. tumblr_pht7olf16l1qesinx_540.jpg Tie-In Art KingCanderp.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book adaptation. TurboMisprint.png|Turbo as he appears in some of the picture book adaptations. VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|King Candy enraged at Vanellope's makeshift kart. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|King Candy on the "Arcade Brigade" cover. KCBillScan1.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill. Kccbgb.jpg|King Candy in his kart in the Big Golden Book. KCComic2.png|King Candy calls for backup in the Indonesian comic adaptation. KCComic1.png|King Candy damaging Vanellope's code in the comic. KCbugComic3.png|King Candybug is destroyed in the comic. Kingcandychase.jpg king candy storybook.png|Before King Candy's reveal in the Wreck-It Ralph storybook Turbostorybook.png|Turbo revealed in the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook TurboTwinsbook.png|Turbo and the TurboTwins in the picture book Merchandise King_candy_pin.png|King Candy pin. Pop-king-candy-vinyl-figure-by-funko-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|King Candy Pop! vinyl figure. King_candy_figure.png|King Candy figure, complete with his race kart/throne. 185px-SugarRushFigures.jpg|Sugar Rush Playset, which includes King Candy turbo pop figure.png|Turbo Vinyl pop figure Games Turbo Time app.png|Turbo and the other TurboTime racers in the app Official Turbotime models.png|Turbo and the other racer's models Game Over logo.jpg|Game Over Turbo Time win.jpg|1st Place in Turbo Time BXmInfWIIAAwpLA.jpg|Turbo has a different appearance in the app King Candy & Sour Bill in KH union X.png|King Candy & Sour Bill in Kingdom Hearts Union X Miscellaneous Candy Stats.png|King Candy's stats. turbo online game.jpg|Turbo in the online game. j30.gif j20.gif wreckit8.gif wreckitralph6.gif j19.gif Turbo trophy.png|TurboTime trophy sprite Category:Galleries